Stuck In A Situation
by PurplePancakesLover
Summary: Austin and Ally gets stuck in an elevator, And things get hot Rather quickly... (I deleted It and posted it again)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: OMG Guys I'm back, after the all the end of year exams and all the drama with friends and no internet, I'm back! I'm sorry for not updating for so long I will have the next chapter of 'It All Started On Valentine's Day' up soon, sorry. BTW this story was made a looong while ago and I posted it and deleted it because I didn't know what to do with it, but then I saw it and thought why don't I try again? This story is RATED M and my first PROPER M rated story so it might suck. I do not own Austin and Ally js.**

**Austin's POV**

I woke up on a random Saturday and the first thing that came on my mind was… Ally I know, it should be pancakes but I can't help always thinking about her brown eyes and her wavy chocolate hair... so I decided to text her.

Sender: Austin **Hey Allygator I will be at yours in 10 :P ** Receiver: Ally

Sender: Ally **Okay Superstar See ya ;)** Receiver: Austin

**10 Mins later...**

**Ally's POV**

I opened the door and there was my Best friend Austin with the usual grin on his face.

He is so cute.

_Just admit you like him._

I don't.

_Do._

Don't.

_Denial little Ally denial._

"Ally, Earth to Ally?!" Austin said with his hand waving in my face,

"Um... Come in, Make yourself at home" I said and with that he plops himself on the couch.

"Ally wanna go somewhere? 'Because no offence but your house is kind of boring!" he said getting off the couch.

"Sure" I said nodding my head in agreement.

We ended up going to a place called 'The History Of Pancakes'

"Really Austin? A pancake museum?" I said with a look of confusion in my face. There wasn't many people here, plus its Friday they closed at 4 its 3 o'clock. It took us a long time to get here.

"What? You like history, I like Pancakes it's the perfect choice!" He said with excitement in his voice it reminds me of a 3 year old. A cute 3 year old.

We walked into the elevator suddenly in the middle of the way up, stopped and the announcement woman said **"WE ARE EXPERIENCING SOME TECHNICAL DIFICULTIES PLEASE DO NOT PANIC".** Do not panic? Do NOT panic? I'm totally panicking! What if we die here? What if we get hungry? What if we need to pee?! OH MY GOSH! What if we end up stuck here forever? Austin and I will never have kids! Unless...

_You're so inappropriate!_

I can't help thinking THAT way.

_Tut, Tut, Tut._

"Ally? Ally you alright? You look scared" He said with a worried look on his face.

"Me? Sc-scared? I'm n-not scared!" I said, hoping that he wouldn't notice that my hand was shaking.

"Ally, don't worry we will get out no matter what!" He said and suddenly I didn't feel so scared anymore, there is just something about him that makes me feel safe...

**Austin's POV**

Great we are now stuck in an elevator, don't get me wrong I mean any horny teenage boy would love being stuck in an elevator with a teenage girl I mean look at Ally she looks beautiful in that yellow summer dress and the only thing that was covering her cleavage was the small cardigan she was wearing because it was so low cut. I don't want her to take it off that will just make me want to kiss her even more. Since we are stuck in an elevator it started to get hot. Rather quickly...

**Review? ;)**


	2. Awkward

**I'm trying to add a bit more spice to this story let's just hope it's enough. **

**Disclaimer: **

**Austin: PurplePancakesLover does not own Austin and Ally if she did... Me: "Stuff" would happen… Austin: Erm, I don't know what to say to that but… ON WITH THE CHAPTER! **

**Austin's POV**

So here we are sitting on the elevator floor, the elevator was had room but it was small. I just can't help watching her, how her lips parts when she concentrating, how her eyes are glued to the phone, how I can see part of her bra… I'm going crazy about her she's just so beautiful.

"Fuck there's no net in this dumb elevator!" she yelled in frustration. She's so sexy when she swears…

_Tell her._

Nope, it's going to ruin our friendship.

_Denial, Little boy, Denial you are! If you tell her you will sing and dance and she might even, get in your pants..._

Shut up!

Stupid thoughts always bothering me! I'm Growing bored.

"Ally, I'm bored. Entertain me!" I whine.

Ally's face flushed and her eyes grew wide. "What li-like stripping?"

**Ally's POV**

Entertain Austin? The first thing on my mind was stripping. I could feel myself blush helplessly.

"What? I was thinking about your terrible dancing, but, since you had that in mind...I can deal with that." He said with a smirk on his face.

"No-o I meant…" I did actually mean what I meant. Am I making any sense?

"Allison Marie Dawson you are a very, very naughty girl." He said huskily walking towards me. As he was walking towards me I started walking backwards. There was no use; my back was on the wall of the elevator.

He pinned me against the wall, with his hands on my wrist. "So Austin you have me pinned against the wall, what are you going to do now?" I said seductively. What..? What's wrong with me? Am I going crazy?

_You think it's crazy, Austin thinks is sexy which means you're just..._

Just...

_Turned on__, Its nothing much._

Nothing much?!

So here I' am Pinned against the wall with Austin's breath trickling down my neck and lust in his eyes...

**So that's it for this chapter, sorry it's so short; I will try to update it. Love it? Hate it? Getting bored? Need more chili? Tell me your thoughts. Please R&R. **


	3. I said 'I Love you'

**A/N: This is my first proper M rated story so it might not be that good and I apologize if it isn't. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own A&A if I did they would be... (Clears throat) anyways on with the chapter!**

**Ally's POV**

…He started kissing me; I kissing him back the kiss got heated quickly as our tongues got involved, we broke apart, both heavily breathing, he looked me in the eyes with an unknown look in his. His hazel eyes was now a dark color, I couldn't read what he was thinking

"Is that all you got Moon? I thought you could do better than this" I said, there it is again, that 'other side' of me. He chuckled.

"Babe, the only reason I stopped was to make sure you weren't dying from my touch, because you were moaning so loud" he said smirking

"I wasn't moaning…" I said blushing

"Really?" he said cockily, his hands slowly travelling down my body, swallowed.

"Y-yeah r-really" I said shaking under his soft touch. His hand trailed down to my butt squeezing it, I bit my lip trying to stop my moans from escaping.

"Oh my God…" I whispered as he started kissing and sucking my neck.

"I know you like the way I touch you, I know that you want to moan my name" he said huskily whispering I my ear, his hot breath making me shiver uncontrollably, his hand slid under my dress rubbing me through my panties, I moaned loudly, Austin smirking at how weak I was under his touch.

"Austin… Please, please… don't stop" I said with pure pleasure he rubbed me harder now kissing my lips, his tongue attacking mine.

"Oh fuck! Austin more!" I said panting

"It feels so good…!" I said moaning nearly reaching my point. Suddenly we heard the elevator door ring we jumped apart instantly and sat down on the elevator floor. The elevator door opened slowly, we saw two men who were electricians standing by the door.

"Thank you so much for, letting us out of here!" Austin said I thanked them too and we left, since it was now closing time. The ride back was silent. I was still horny as fuck because Austin left me hanging, back there. Now we were back to where we started with us two on the couch but Austin watching TV, but this time it was awkward, decided to break the silence.

"So that was nice…" I said

"Yeah…" he said

I found myself staring at him, how he was concentrating on the TV, how his hair just goes the right way, how you could see his toned abs through the shirt he was wearing… I tried to look away but I couldn't, he is just so sexy.

"Are you watching the movie or staring at me?" he asked, I started blushing a bright red because he caught me staring at him.

"Um… I, sorry?" I said mumbling.

He chuckled, I leaned in and kissed him ever so softly, I don't know what came over me but I kissed him anyway, he was surprised but he kissed back, I climbed on top off his lap and our kisses were becoming more passionate and heated. I started grinding on him, he let out a low grunt kissing my neck, I let out a small moan. He stopped and turned my chin using his index finger.

"Ally, I love you" he said seriously

"What?" I said naïvely

"I said, I love you Ally"

_Say something back! Before it's too late…_

And that's when I stopped thinking.

**A/N: You Hate? You Like? You review!**


	4. We Need to Talk

**AN: Hi omg im so sorry I thought I posted this chapter but I forgot. I'm going on holidays on the 11th of August so I can't update, I repeat I am sorry, you might get another chappie today or tomorrow cuz I wrote it already**

**Ally's POV**

It's been a whole month since Austin said he loved me and it's been a whole month since we properly talked. I miss him, I want talk to him, it's my entire fault I wanted to say that I loved him back but I didn't, why? I don't know, I wanted to say that I loved him too but I couldn't I think I was in shock that he actually liked me and not just like but love like. I ruined friendship and even what could've been a relationship. I laid on the bed thinking about Austin, the way he would kiss my neck and make me moan helplessly under his touch, I squeezed my breast letting out a small moan, I pinched my nipples. I started rubbing myself with one hand as I was massaging myself with the other, sweat travelled down my face

"Yes, yes… fuck, Austin…" I moaned I slid three fingers inside myself imagining it was Austin

"Uh… Austin don't stop!" I whined loudly.

**Austin's POV**

Okay a whole fucking month and Ally and I haven't talk after I said that I loved her, I stood in front of the door, I knocked 3 times and still no answer I started to worry so I used the emergency key she gave to me, there was no one in the living room or the kitchen so I guess she was in her room, the door was slightly opened and HOLY FUCK! My eyes are deceiving me, Ally the girl I love naked on the bed masturbating. I shouldn't look I mean it's something you do well 'privately'.

"Austin harder!" she said okay how can I not look she is moaning my name for heaven's sake. I now had a huge tent in my pants.

"Ugh! AUSTIN, I'm gonna…" she said reaching her point of pleasure that was so hot. She put on her bathrobe and headed to her bathroom. I'm going to go in my car, calm down, pretend I never came and go home.

**Ally's POV**

I really needed that, afterwards I took a quick shower and plopped on a red top with yellow shorts, I liked the colour combo because it is Austin's and mine favourite colours. I sat on the couch, alone like always. I sighed.

_You really miss him don't you?_

Yeah, but what do I do?

_Talk to him._

I reached for my phone and dialled his number

_Not like that dummy, in person…_

I was right, I need to talk to him in person, wow I really need to stop talking to myself or I'm gonna go mad.

I walked to his house, rang the doorbell, I waited. He opened the door

"We need to talk" I said

"Yeah, I know we need to talk" he said.

**A/N: Ooooh…**


	5. Oh I Just Did

**A/N: Back, thank you for the reviews and if you didn't review then you're mean :(.**

**Ally's POV**

He let me in his house; he was wearing grey jogging bottoms which hung loosely on his waist revealing his black boxers, I sat on the couch awkwardly him joining me. I didn't know what to say, what should I say?

"So are you going to say something because I thought we needed to talk" Austin said bitterly, I stayed quiet. He chuckled; I looked at him with a confused expression on my face.

"You thought I was actually mad at you?" he asked smiling, but I still knew it hurt him

"Yeah, who wouldn't be mad at me? I mean you said you loved me and I didn't say anything back, and I do love you, I was just so shocked so I didn't know what to say" I said Austin smiled sadly

"You don't have to say that, it's alright if you don't love me back, I understand" he said his eye contact tearing away from mine.

"I'm not just saying that! I do love you!" I said

"Then why did it take you a month to decide that? Why did it take you so long?" he said with hurt filled in his voice

"It was because I didn't notice how much I loved you, how hard it is not being with you" I said while tears rolled down my face, we've never argued before so it happening now just broke me completely.

"Why are you crying!" he said raising his voice

"Because I upset you" I said

"Yeah, I might be upset but I can't stay mad at you forever" he said

"You hate me, now you hate me" I said sobbing he used his finger to lift up my chin, so that I was looking at him, tears still escaped my eyes.

"I can't hate you, I can never hate you, because the plain truth is I'm still in love with you, no matter what you do, I love you Ally" he said

"I love you too Austin and I'm sorry for…" I said but before I could finish Austin warm lips were on my own, our slow heated kiss turned into a heated kiss almost immediately, my legs wrapped around his waist as we go up to his bedroom with our lips not separating from each other's, he pinned me against the bedroom door, his kisses were getting harsher and my moans were getting louder. He carried me on to his king-sized bed and hovered over me, his hungry eyes travelled down my body. He kissed my neck eagerly, I pulled on my own shirt as I removed it, I unclasped my bright blue bra.

"Easy there babe" Austin said chuckling. I just love him so fucking much. I moaned as he licked and sucked my nipple and massaging the other with his thumb, sweat trickled down my face, his lips travelled lower, until he reached my panties, he kissed my neck. He rubbed me through my blue lace underpants.

"Damn, babe you're wet" he said seductively, my breath hitched in my throat.

"Tonight, you're gonna be screaming my name so loud" Austin said whispering against my ear huskily. A shiver went down my spine; he took off my panties with his teeth. He used is thumbs to separate my wet folds, kissed my pink lips below. Austin stuck his tongue in me and I trembled because of the sudden contact.

"Yes Austin, fuck!" I said moaning

He slowly moved his tongue in a circle which drove me crazy because it felt like heaven, stuck two fingers in me while sucking and kissing my folds.

"More… I need… fuuuck, yeah… yes" I said crying due to the pleasure.

Suddenly I heard his phone went off.

"Ignore it" he said, sticking his tongue in me, I gripped his hair telling signalling to him that I wanted more.

"Austin… I'm, I'm nearly there…" I said panting. Suddenly, we heard footsteps going up stairs.

"Shit!" he cursed under his breath

"Oh my god, what do we do!" I whispered/ shouted.

"Go hide in my shower. And take your clothes" he said whispering shouting.

**Austin's POV**

Fuck, fuck, fuckity, fuck! This is so stressful!

"Austin?" I heard my mum say

"Yeah?" I answered

"Answer your phone next time"

"okay mom"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, mom"

"Good because I heard noises coming from your room and I didn't know what it was."

"Oh its nothing mom"

"Are you watching porn?" My mum suddenly said, I stayed quiet

"Because, those noises…"

"No I'm not watching porn, mom" This is so fucking awkward

"Because I wouldn't be disappointed if you did, you're a grown boy and I expect this from you…"

"Yeah, I'm gonna have a shower now!" I said with my face burning bright red,

I walked into the bathroom, still bright red. She burst into laughter.

"Shut up" I said

"Are you watching porn?" she said laughing loudly with tears in her eyes. I started kissing her neck,

"That…That was f-funny" she said breathing heavily, my fingers inserted her wet folds.

"What was that?" said with pride

"I said… that…" she started

"Loss of words, Dawson?" I asked her, she gasped as my fingers inserted her faster.

"Shit! I'M GONNA…!" She started off, I removed my fingers.

"That's for laughing at me" I said smirking

"Austin…" she said looking very hot and flustered.

"Nope" I said, it's so much fun

"You can't just do that!" she said annoyed.

"Oh Ally, but I just did" I said walking out of the bathroom, she's so cute when she's horny.

**A/N: REVIEW? :)**


End file.
